


Temptress × in a × Toy Box

by pontaii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Begging, Cutesy, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pontaii/pseuds/pontaii
Summary: Summed up, you knew Hisoka was playing you, but it was entertaining for you too. Even as your relationship progressed to days where all you did was steal kisses from each other, both hungrily and yet taking your sweet time, there would be twice the many days when he insisted he couldn’t even hold your hand. And all of these days Hisoka would never touch you in the ways he had promised you he would.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Temptress × in a × Toy Box

You had immense power, trapped somewhere in this fragile body of yours. Or so Hisoka told you whenever your frustration would get the better of you.

There were no suffocating scars or bodily injuries visible on you, no terminal disease you knew of. You could even say that your tough act had become a reality at a point in your life when people knelt under your gaze. And so it was always so, so very  _ frustrating  _ when Hisoka claimed your fragileness as a fact in the very same sentence he admitted your power.

Your power had no ‘ _ possible maybes _ ’ or ‘ _ if you trained hard enoughs _ ’. Hisoka had mopped the floor with you when he was your opponent in Heavens Arena, and while he did not always accept your challenges to combat, he didn’t hold back when he did.

And yet, he made an effort to let you know that he was at the same time walking on eggshells around you, when outside of combat. When not walking on your feelings. It was confusing, a bit humiliating, and so very frustrating.

So very enticing.

In no time it became clear it was a dirty game Hisoka played with you, but it was a bit too late to write a redemption arc for you two. Wherever Hisoka went you came along even without an invitation, sometimes he welcomed your company, and sometimes he didn’t spare you a glance. Sometimes you found yourself using Gyo just to see if Hisoka hadn’t attached his signature Bungee Gum to drag you along - you were disappointed to find it not the case.

Disappointed for following Hisoka so willingly, when at the start your goal was to crush him - to make him kneel before you like so many other people do - but now you found yourself with tingling, willing legs, ready to give out and kneel if Hisoka only gave the command. He never did.

Summed up, you knew Hisoka was playing you, but it was entertaining for you too. Even as your relationship progressed to days where all you did was steal kisses from each other, both hungrily and yet taking your sweet time, there would be twice the many days when he insisted he couldn’t even hold your hand. And all of these days Hisoka would never touch you in the ways he had promised you he would.

It was all about keeping you in the toy box of playthings Hisoka Morow surely had, but this was the day you would grow up and leave your ever small cage. You'd make sure to leave with a bang.

It took you some time to convince Hisoka to come by your place, but another invitation to spar does the trick and soon enough Hisoka does indeed come by.

You don’t rush to your confession as you welcome Hisoka onto your property - even if you wanted to, it’s one of  _ those days _ again and Hisoka had already managed to deny to hold your hand - and so you rather immediately showed Hisoka to your backyard to keep your mind from running too wild, and he thankfully wasted no time and started to spar with you no questions asked.

You shouldn't reflect on this now though, and you’re almost a second too late to activate your Ken for protection before another punch from Hisoka is sent straight to your jaw, and you are in turn sent flying a few meters, before crashing back-first into the ground again. This time you groan in slight pain, and rather gaze at the gray sky above instead of hurrying to your feet like usual - your performance in battle must be awful today, having already lost track of how many times Hisoka had knocked you down, but still, you’re happy you can be strong enough to get him to use his fists instead of only his Bungee Gum when fighting.

“My my my, Y/n, not feeling well today are we?” Hisoka’s melodious voice snaps you back from the dreary sky and you’re lifted high up from the ground with just a grip under your armpits, the position making it nearly impossible to look at anything but him.

“Well, you did land a pretty good hit just now, I guess I was just spacing out again,” it wasn’t a complete lie and you just omitted the truth as you scratched the back of your neck even in Hisoka’s unintentionally uncomfortable grip on you

Just being around Hisoka made you lose your cool. And G _ od damn it _ . It was like you couldn’t even control your Nen around him sometimes. But you would rather die than admit this to his face, his ego seemed already big enough even without your help. And so far, you wouldn’t even admit this to yourself, at least not one hundred percent - even today, as you couldn’t keep your gaze away from Hisoka as he lowered you back on the ground, your legs reminding you of the ever pleasant tingle in your thighs as you had to stand on your own before Hisoka again.

“We can still go a few more times before taking a real break, don’t worry,” you were just about to ease any concerns Hisoka might have by striking up another fight pose, but then a few drops of rain landed on your head, followed by some more consecutively, and in seconds you were looking around you and at Hisoka, a bit more than baffled as the both of you had gotten drenched in an instant.

You didn’t peg Hisoka to stop the planned combat just because of some bad weather, but you also didn’t protest to his next words, despite the odd nickname (if it could be called that) thrown in at the end, that you had somehow gotten used to, “Let’s continue this later, I can’t have you catching a cold now my sweet fruit~”

Even with the downpour being a thankful cold on your hot skin, it was the truth that you might catch a cold quite easily. So when Hisoka took to slide his arm around your waist and took a step in the direction of your home, you didn’t wait and wrapped your arm around him, shortly bringing the man inside your house for the first time.

The house was both a petty and a rad inheritance, and you didn’t know how to feel as Hisoka examined it while you slid open the door to the inside. With no second story, the layout was quite weird, so much so that the house was elevated so that the basement would rather seem like the first floor from the outside. It at least was a nice calm color, you mused.

“The outside isn’t much to look at, sadly,” you decided to comment on the imperfection once inside, Hisoka’s arm no longer at your hips as the magician wasted no time stripping himself of his wet shirt, shamelessly so.

You only had a moment to switch on the lights before Hisoka’s hands once again lifted you up, this time by your bottom as you were playfully pressed against the wall, “I wouldn’t say that dear~ you’re such a breathtaking sight yourself ~” Your breath hitched and Hisoka took it away completely as he pressed up close against you and kissed at your lips, letting you burrow your hands in his hair for balance as you felt for the familiar rhythm between your lips.

Hisoka’s naked chest pressing against your still clothed self only made you flush more, the want to feel this contact more deeply and without fabric between you creating only more hot thoughts in your mind, and a shiver ran down your spine when Hisoka’s hands enjoyed the feel of your ass just as shamelessly. It was a situation you had been in so many times already, and you couldn’t but condemn yourself to some melancholy as your hands slid from Hisoka’s hair to his chest, your hips buckling against his in a silent plea - but just as always…

“Hmm..? Naughty kittens like you  _ should  _ be punished.. but not today, save yourself for another time, love~?” The grip on your ass eased as Hisoka let you prop yourself on your own feet again, a smirk still on his face and he didn’t hide the way he still dragged his eyes over you and the mess you had become in seconds, but he still held his utmost composure as he blew you a kiss before proceeding away to what you assumed was the exploration of your house.

You finally exhaled the suppressed sigh, the frustrated ‘ _ It’s not fair _ ’ still behind your lips, a sentence that you had said many times already when things got heated with Hisoka and he let himself walk away each time. The tight and hot pooling in your abdomen meekly subsided and all you wished was to sink down against the wall and mope, even if for a bit. But you had promised yourself that this was the day, where’d you be just the bit more persistent with your own needs.

And so you got back on your own feet and proceeded to undress of the wet clothes you had fought in on your way to your room, changing yourself out of your bra as well and only pulling on a light shirt over you, coupled with a pair of panties you felt a bit more confident in before leaving the wet clothes on a rack to dry - and being a bit surprised to see Hisoka’s clothes already drying in it.

The sky still hadn’t let up in its downpour and had even managed to grow darker, so maneuvering to find Hisoka was easy as he had taken the liberty of setting flame to the wood in your fireplace, the light adequately drawing you to him like a moth to a flame. The magician had already taken a towel for himself but otherwise laid on the carpeted floor against the couch, almost completely naked, if not for his boxers.

You took your chance to scoot up beside him, your eyes traveling to the empty wood rack beside the fireplace as an excuse for more contact, “Oh.. I forgot to bring more wood in, I’m going to get cold.. Hisoka, come hold me?”

Despite your earlier rejection, Hisoka leaned into your outstretched hands without hesitation at all, even shifting in the position and so you now lay comfortably above the fluffy rug and below Hisoka, who was already warming you up just by pressing into you - surprisingly not heavy at all. It was a randomly soft moment you seemed to lack in abundance with Hisoka, but you enjoyed the feeling of Hisoka resting his head in the crook of your shoulder, the true feeling of a well-deserved break washing over you.

“This is quite nice,” you chuckled as you said this, maybe coming off a bit more teasing than intended as you wrapped your fingers in his auburn locks.

You could feel Hisoka smile against your neck before he started to pamper your jawline with love bites and kisses, “ _ You’re _ always so nice to me Y/n~”

You didn’t know how even the tone of his voice was enough to wind up all your senses, and a pleasant sigh that escaped your lips turned into a hitched breath as Hisoka sunk his teeth deeper into your shoulder, not enough to draw blood but just enough to rack a shiver down your spine. His intentions were still to fool around, and you amused him for a while as you leaned into his lips and let him explore your mouth once more, his tongue running over the roof of your mouth enough to draw tingles all across your body.

You leaned your chest into him, your hips already aligned with his as you brought your legs up and locked yourself around Hisoka, each part of your body flush against him, and yet there was the need to be  _ closer _ . And Hisoka read your intentions alarmingly quickly, his lips parting from yours with a near  _ pop  _ and a string of saliva hung between you before breaking. You finally had Hisoka where you had always wanted him to be, and you couldn’t but feel victorious as your legs stayed locked right around his hips when he tried moving off you.

“ _ Hisoka _ ,” his name was already breathless on your lips, but as he looked at you again you couldn’t but smirk at your success, a line you had said to but a few other of your previous - now deemed  _ incompatible  _ \- partners rolling off your tongue like honey, “We’re both adults dear, and I’ve been waiting for nearly a year now, I think you even owe me some lip service.”

You held your breath for the moment Hisoka examined your face, your statement being clearly mulled over by the man above you, for a second even making you uncertain enough to squeeze on his hips a bit more with your thighs. Hisoka’s face relaxed and it was like the most beautiful sight to you as he ran his tongue across his lips.

“You’re so coy my fruit, I can’t wait to finally get a taste of how you really taste then~” His hips rocked fully against yours, his grip strong on either of your sides and quick to drag his hands up to your chest, bunching the fabric of your shirt up as he did and taking a firm enough hold on your breast to make you gasp, breathless at Hisoka’s fast approach.

His lips came back to kiss you as both his hands found a rhythm to toy with your chest, leaving all the sounds you were making silent in Hisoka’s mouth as he enjoyed himself to his fullest. Your mind went hazy as the magician didn’t pull away from you to breathe, your own breath becoming labored as you couldn’t get enough of his lips even if you could take air in ever so often.

His presence was hot and intoxicating, and you didn’t know where he felt best pressed up against you, his hands tight on your breasts or his thigh pressing hard between your legs. The both of you weren’t even fully naked, he wasn’t even inside you, and yet he felt better than anything else you’ve felt beforehand.

As you rubbed your thighs against his leg, you felt his hands slowly laxen and fall from your chest, his hips stopping the meticulous grind against you. And as you looked up to his smirking face, the intense desire in his eyes nearly scared you, for why was he stopping now then was far beyond your hazy mind as of now.

Hisoka’s tone was the most teasing you had ever heard in a sentence, so much so you caught on so quickly you blushed to your ears in embarrassment, “I fear I might break you Y/n, you’re still so very fragile~” his hips buckled against you once and the sound you made only accentuated his claim, “I don’t think I could ever forgive myself if I did that~”

“..I wouldn’t worry about that now, just.. just do me already,” Your voice was the quietest it had ever been, both your face turned away from him and your eyes staring at anything but Hisoka in embarrassment of the weak demand.

“Hmm~? What was that Y/n?” You could practically sense as Hisoka put his hand to his ear like some sort of a deaf man to mock you.

Inhale, “JUST- just  _ fuck  _ me already Hisoka, and break me all you want, I.. don’t care as long as you’re finally doing me-!” Exhale.  _ Ah _ , you shouted that, and your mind reeled at what permission had you actually given to this man.

Your breath hitched again in slight shock as Hisoka hooked his fingers by the hem of your panties, and still, he was the one to pout, “So demanding, my sweet fruit had some more manners..”

You succeeded in turning another shade more red, but knowing this could end the torment you were getting from Hisoka you swallowed your pride once more, and even brought your hands up to your face and did your best to look  _ cute, _ exactly how the naughty magazines said it was the pose boys would love, “.. _ P _ .. _ pretty please _ , Hisoka?”

It worked the trick truthfully - or Hisoka too had become impatient enough not to toy with you anymore - as the garment was stripped away quickly from your legs, very possibly ripped to pieces, but as you watched Hisoka remove his own boxers both languidly and hurriedly, the  _ heat  _ and the  _ need _ , and the  _ want  _ in you didn’t care about the things that weren’t you and Hisoka.

There was no need to discuss safewords or ask the man to use protection, as Hisoka thrust into you with a single grind from his hips, a string of compliments of how wet and good were you for him barely reached your ears even as your faces were again only inches apart. The feeling of him between your legs made you high on pleasure, each inch and nerve of your body  _ down there _ hypersensitive, tingling around Hisoka. So much so you groaned as you finally understood why Hisoka always said his Bungee Gum had properties of both rubber and gum, but still thanked Hisoka internally for his  _ thoughtfulness _ .

Deep breaths were a luxury now as Hisoka rocked in and out of you, his body flush against yours as he truly pinned you to the floor with hands either side, your own hands busy holding, pulling him  _ closer  _ like a lifeline as you didn’t think you were even taking normal breaths at this point, your breath hitching in your throat with so many other high sounds you hadn’t made in ages that made you blush if you listened to yourself too hard.

Hisoka too grunted as your legs switched between going numb and clasping around him tighter with each accurate thrust, your bodies seemingly made for each other as there was a harmonious rhythm played between you two, composed of  _ more.. more.! _ from breathless gasps, and many  _ oh god’ _ s,  _ heavens above’ _ s, and each other thing your mind came up but your lips couldn’t even say when washed away by more primal sounds.

Hisoka ever so praised you, even if it felt like words lost in a foggy mist that was your mind, the  _ so good for me  _ and  _ so sweet _ always making their way to your ears and in a way, such praise rivaled even the best of compliments your parents had given you.

The feeling of his chest against yours, the feeling of him deep in you, it was like you were drunk on him and he was surely drunk on you. The pleasure seemed even nearly too much, seeming like a threshold you couldn’t cross, but as Hisoka’s moans too reached an all-time high and he rode out his orgasm, you too pressed tight against him as your legs twitched in equal pleasure.

You didn’t want to come down from this high, didn’t think you possibly could, but as Hisoka buried his head oh  _ so innocently _ in the crook of your shoulder it snapped you back to yourself, as you finally regained a sense of yourself and laid with Hisoka for a while longer, both breathing air in deeply like it had been restricted earlier.

You could still feel Hisoka inside you as he rested next to you, and as he turned and faced you, smirking with no care in the world, you were once again assured he was sane enough to keep his word about the ‘Nen protection’ - you never thought you’d ever think of such a thing, but as long as it worked you felt quite fine with the knowledge.

The soft tapping of rain soon came to your ears too, and it was a good thing for once as you could also offer to take a bath with Hisoka without it feeling forced or awkward. The water of the bath was cool against your once again hot skin and the heat of Hisoka’s chest was just as comforting as you both laid in the spacious tub languidly.

There was a sort of melancholy in the air without the sadness, just a type of sober idiom that this probably marked the end of your fooling around, both of you knew it as a fact and it wasn’t too bothersome - it’s not like the either of you thought hard about it, it was simple in the way that you didn’t have anything else to gain from each other. Or at least, Hisoka had gotten everything he could need finally out of you, on your own will at that, and you had outgrown the little box he had kept you in.

There was still a part of you that would follow Hisoka anywhere - the ever so fragile part of you that had you on your knees before him from the very beginning - and as you showed Hisoka out of your house that day, you knew if he would ask you to come along, you would. But he never did.


End file.
